By your side
by TokioHotel90
Summary: This is a Bill x Tom Kaulitz TWINCEST fic. if you dont like Tokio Hotel or Twincest, dont read. Its rated M for a reason so it will get graphic. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! This is my first ever fanfic and i know its not "great" but gimme a break I'm new at this. xP well i hope you enjoy this. Yummy chapters later on. I LOOOVE kaulitzcest so this story will get veeeery...well its rated M for a reason. haha. okay lets start...

Ŧ

Chapter 1.

"Nah…that's stupid." Tom Trumper said to himself as he played around with some riffs on his guitar. "I would walk out of a moving plane if I heard that one." he laughed.

"Do what your told dammit!"

"I did!"

"Don't raise your voice boy! Get over here!"

Tom looked out his window to see the usual Friday night fight scene across the street between Bill Kaulitz and his father.

He and Tom had been neighbors for as long as they knew. They attended the same schools since they were old enough to go to school and had most of the same classes throughout. They weren't exactly friends though.

Bill's dad was an alcoholic and his mother always worked and was never home. His father was a very violent man even when he wasn't drunk. Tom had gotten use to the late night fights in their front lawn that happened weekly.

The shouting outside got louder and Tom got up to get a better view of what was going on.

Bill was on the ground holding his face and his father was walking back inside.

'_Not again' _Tom thought as he grabbed his shoes and jacket and went outside to see if he was alright.

He walked across the street to a motionless Bill.

"Hey. Bill?" Tom knelt down and shook him a little but no response. "Hey!"

"Knocked you out…well at least your still breathing. Come on." Tom said as he lifted him over his shoulder and brought him back to his house.

Tom's mother gave him a look like he had forty heads when he walked inside holding Bill over his shoulder. "What happened to him?" she panicked.

"His dad again." he answered as he brought him into the living room and lowered him onto the couch.

"I'm calling CPS, this is ridiculous." His mother said as she ran to the phone.

"N-no, no…please d-don't." Bill mumbled, coming to.

"Why not? Have you looked at yourself? You're a mess." Tom yelled.

"I-I'm fine…please just… don't call." He pleaded breathing heavily. "I'm f-fine…"

"He's shivering!" His mom shouted as she ran to the closet in the far corner of the room. She came back moments later with several big blankets and wrapped them around Bill.

"T-thank you." He muttered.

"Tom, you watch him? I'm gonna go make some hot tea for him."

"Yeah, go." he answered as he took a seat next to Bill on the couch.

"Now, why don't you want us calling anyone about this? Doesn't your mom know wh-"

"She doesn't need to know." Bill interpreted.

"The man is gonna kill you one of these days if you don't do anything about it." Tom added.

"And?" Bill asked.

"What?"

"What if he does? Wont matter to me." Bill began.

"So you'd rather get beaten to death?" Tom asked more annoyed tone.

"Look, this has been going on for a while. Just because its become more public the past few months doesn't mean anything. I've been dealing with this since I was ten years old. A lot more has happened in that house then what you've seen out in the lawn." Bill admitted.

Tom was silent.

"I'm tired of fighting him back. When he gets drunk he just see's red. I'm the only one home so…well…use your imagination." Bill continued.

"How come you never told anyone? Even of you were to just talk to some of the counselors at school- "

"What're they gonna do, huh? Probably just laugh. 'The fag gets what he deserves!'" Bill laughed. "I'm just so…tired…of everything." Bill leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes.

"Stay here tonight. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. Actually I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let you go home tonight anyway. Tom laughed.

"Yeah..." Bill answered lowly, drifting off to sleep. Tom sat quietly, starring at Bill.

'_Didn't realize it was THAT bad' _He thought to himself as he watched him sleep. He looked as though he was struggling to breath. Like he was in pain.

"Tea will be ready in about 10 minutes!" Tom's mother shouted as she came into the living room. "Oh, he's asleep?"

"Yeah but he looks like he's hurting."

"Well, what do you expect? He is. Now get off the couch." She shooed.

"Why? I'm comfortable." He whined.

"Off!"

"Fine, bossy."

"Damn right bossy, I'm your mother."

She maneuvered Bill so he was laying down on his back. She tucked him with the blankets and lit the fireplace.

"Shoo! You go to bed." She said as she gave Tom a shove.

"I'm not tired. Plus its Friday night. I can stay up late if I want."

"Bed!"

"Yes mam." Defeated, he rushed upstairs to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and let out a loud sigh.

"Stupid woman…" He mumbled to himself as he sat up and removed his shirt.

"Too fricken' hot in here." He complained as he walked over to his window and opened it letting the cool air come in. He grabbed his guitar by his dresser and sat down on his bed.

He began playing whatever came to mind. He didn't know what it was. It was no song in particular, it was just…music.

He wasn't one to put words to his music. It wasn't that he couldn't, he lacked confidence in singing so never bothered with words. He sat there playing and the time seemed to fly by as two hours passed.

Ŧ

"Tom, its almost midnight. Your not going to bed?" His mother asked through his doorway.

"Um…I'm not really tired." he replied.

"Well just keep the playing quiet so you don't wake up Bill please?

"Where is he?

"Downstairs on the couch but play quietly since its late anyway okay?"

"Sure."

"G'night hun." She finished.

"Night."

Ŧ

"You play guitar?"

Tom looked up to see Bill at his doorway wrapped in a blanket.

"What are you doing up? Its 2 in the morning. You should be sleeping."

"Should say the same for you. I was trying to find the bathroom."

"Oh…well we have two bathrooms. One is in my parents room but they're asleep so…just use mine." Tom said as he pointed to a small door in the back corner of his room. Tom's room was huge.

"Thanks." Bill said as he headed for the bathroom.

Tom picked up his guitar and started playing again.

When Bill came out he stopped and stood still where he was to listen to Tom playing.

"Hm…hmm, hmm…hmmmmm…" Bill hummed.

"What?" Tom stopped playing and looked up at Bill.

"Oh nothing, just humming,"

"Humming what?"

"I don't know." Bill answered shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you _not_ know?"

"I was just humming along to what you were playing. Wasn't anything really, sorry." Bill apologized as he began walking out of the room.

"Well wait! Um… hum it again. I've actually been playing this for a couple months now. I don't usually write any words or anything for the stuff I play but if you have something lets hear it." Tom said as he patted a spot on the bed next to him, motioning for Bill to sit.

"Ummm….sure." Bill took the blanket off and nervously took a seat next to Tom on the bed. It was the first time that they ever "hung out." Bill wasn't really sure what to make of it but he tried not to think too much on it.

Tom began playing and Bill began humming. This time…coming up with words as he went along.

"**No one knows how you feel. No one there you'd like to see…"** Bill began to sing. Tom looked up at him in awe. He had no idea a voice like that came out of someone like him.

"…**the day was dark and full of pain. You write 'help' with your own blood. 'Cause hope is all you've got. You open up your eyes but nothing's changed…"**

Tom continued to play as Bill would sit in silence at times to think of his next lyric.

"…**I don't want to cause you trouble, don't want to stay too long. I just came here to…"**

"Sorry, lost it." Bill stopped and laughed from embarrassment.

"No, that was awesome so far. I didn't know you could sing." Tom smiled.

"Eh…its whatever."

"Yo, write that down before you forget it." Tom jumped up to get a pen and paper off his desk and handed it to bill. Bill began writing as Tom played around with the song again on his guitar.

"Hey this may be the first actual completed song that I'll have." He laughed. "Thanks."

Bill felt his face warm up after Tom thanked him.

"No big deal." Bill smiled as he continued to write more of the song down.

Tom smiled as he watched Bill make words into music on paper.

Ŧ

I know the first chapter sounds crappy but please read and review. I promise it will get better. i hate starting out stories cause i never know how to do its. haha. My first fic EVER so please don't be too mean. Tell me what you think and let me know if you want more. 33 I promise yumminess in future chapters. Maybe even some light yumminess in the next one…

-evil grin-

If you are a twincest hater don't read any further than this chapter….

You are forewarned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lovies! Thanks so much for the kind reviews!! and the alerts and favorites!! -hugs you all-

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I'll try to make updates weekly. Its hard to find time with college. I promise I'll try to get you all a new chapter each week. I will never leave it longer than that. Okayz here is chapter 2!! I hope I dont disappoint. -crosses fingers-

Enjoy!

Ŧ

"Tom! Hurry up, we're leaving!" His mother shouted from then bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He closed the door to his room and began walking down the stairs.

"Jeez… its just church, calm down... I don't even want to go." He mumbled as he passed her at the bottom.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tom answered coldly as he headed for the door.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she turned to speak.

"…You know… your father and I barely see you anymore." She began. Tom stopped and turned to face her.

"I wouldn't mind so much if you had a job or something cause that would be understandable but…you lock yourself up in your room all day when you don't have school and I know your not doing homework cause your grades show for that."

"Mom, not now…"

"And your hanging out with Bill all of a sudden these past few months…"

"Mom."

"Its great you two have become real friends and all but…when your not in your room, your hanging out with him. Tom...when do we really spend any time together as a family anymore?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall by the front door.

"Sunday services are the only real time that we do. So you quit dragging your feet and get in the car."

Tom's father was honking the horn outside as he and his mother exited the house.

He got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Been wonderin' what was taking so long." His father laughed. "Everything alright?"

"Fine."

"Yes, 'cause that was convincing." His father joked.

"Not now." Tom mumbled.

"Alrighty then."

His mother then entered the car and shut the door.

"Ready?"

A small nod was her reply and they left for church.

Ŧ

Tom felt something hit the back of his head 30 minutes into the mass. He put his hand to the back of his head and pulled out a large spitball from his hair. He turned to see Bill laughing uncontrollably several pews back sitting next to his mother.

"You son of a-" Tom mouthed to him.

All Bill could do was laugh.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Shh..."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tom lied.

"Cant you wait? Its almost over."

"My stomach is killing me though." he whined.

"Fine, be quick."

Tom got up and looked at Bill as he walked past him and his mom and out the door of the church.

Bill got up and followed him outside.

"You asshole." Tom joked as he playfully pushed Bill.

Bill started laughing again.

"Sorry. Mass was boring, had to make my own entertainment." He teased.

"Yeah, spitball in my dread that's entertainment?"

"I thought it was funny." Bill smirked.

"I can see that."

They both laughed and sat down on the steps.

"So you comin' over? Tom asked nudging Bill.

"Yup. Oh and I was writing some stuff down last night. I think we may have another song." Bill clapped excitingly.

"Sweet"

"Oh, you do that history homework yet?" Bill asked.

Tom laughed. "You know my mom was on my ass about all that this morning. How my grades are bad and I spend to much time in my room and hanging with you then I do with her and my dad."

"Maybe me coming over today would be a bad idea then?"

"Nah…they both have work right after this anyway so it wont matter."

"I could always say I'm helping you with homework or something." Bill laughed.

"Yeah right, she wont believe that."

Bill turned around to see people getting up and heading for the door.

"Shit. Looks like it ended." he said as he and Tom stood up and moved out of the way.

Tom saw his mother and father and ran up to them.

"Sorry I missed the end."

"Its alright, wasn't that much anyway." His father replied.

"Gordon!"

"Whaaaat Simone? It wasn't."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Trumper." Bill smiled as he walked up to them.

"Hey Bill." Gordon said as he reached out and shook his hand.

"Ready to go? I have to be at the office soon." Gordon asked, looking at Tom.

Tom nodded. "Hey wheres your mom?" He asked Bill.

"I don't know, she probably left."

"Again?"

"Yeah, she likes to do that."

"Your father not here today?" Gordon asked

"No he was sick this morning." Bill answered. "Hangover…" He coughed.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Eh…nothing."

"Well, hop in the car with us and we'll drop you home, we have to drop Tom off anyway." Gordon insisted.

"Sure thing." Bill smiled

Ŧ

"…**I scream into the night for you, dont make it true. Don't jump. The lights will not guide you through. They're decieving you…Don't jump. Don't let memeories go of me and you. The world is down there out of veiw...please don't jump..."**

"Nice" Tom smiled.

Bill blushed and smiled back.

"So...what do we call it?"

"Uhm...Don't jump?" Bill laughed.

"I guess thats fitting."

Tom began to strum the song on his guitar again. Bill watched him and smiled.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since i was...7? I think."

"Wow."

"What? Thats not that long." Tom laughed.

"What are you talking about? Your 18. Thats like eleven years already. Thats awesome"

"Yeah well, how long you been singing?" Tom smirked.

"Not sure. I guess from as long as i could talk. I dont know, i think my voice is _okay_. You look at half the musicians out there today an-"

"You have an amazing voice." Tom interrupted.

"Uh...thanks." Bill looked at Tom to see him staring right at him. "W-what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh...nothing." Tom quickly turned away realizing he was staring at Bill. '_Woah Tom, what are you doing? Its just Bill.' _He thought to himself. He looked at Bill once again, looking him up and down. Tom shook his head to snap out of his daze. _'What are you DOING?' _He screamed at himself.

"You okay?" Bill asked looking a Tom with his head in his hands.

"Huh? Y-yeah fine." He muttered.

"Not very convincing."

"Really, I'm okay. Just a headache." He lied.

Bill looked over at the clock hanging above Tom's tv and cursed.

"My old man is going to be home from the bar in a few. I better go home before he gets there and I'm not." Bill laughed standing up rubbing his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Tom said standing up.

"Something wrong?"

Tom had no idea what was going on with him. But he didnt want Bill to leave.

"Its...its only seven o'clock." Tom pointed out.

"Yeah...I always go home this time cause he gets home soon after that. Plus your folks get home soon too." Bill looked at Tom raising an eyebrow. "Whats wrong with you? I leave at this time everyday I'm over."

"Yeah...never mind."

Bill noticed Tom's face. He was flushed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look sick." Bill finished as he exited his room and went home.

Tom watched him cross the street and go into his house.

"Shit." He cursed as he layed onto his bed, burrying his face in his pillow. "Ugh...What _is_ wrong with me?"

Ŧ

"Tom?"

"Wha-?"

"You been sleeping all day?" His mother asked, standing over him.

Tom looked at the clock and saw it was past ten.

"Sorry."

"Yeah...well, you missed dinner...again."

"Mom I-"

"Its in the fridge" She finished as she exited his room, slamming his door.

Tom sighed. "Great she's mad at me again." He rubbed his eyes and looked out his window. He saw that Bill's light was on in his room and couldn't help but stare when he saw him walk past the window.

Tom swallowed hard and moved closer to the window.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you?" He yelled, smacking himself in the forehead. He looked at his shoes next to his bed then looked out his window again to Bill's room.

"Ugh...Dammit." He cursed as he got up and went for his shoes. He made sure he was quiet as he passed his parents room and went down the stairs. He Snuck out quietly and made his way across the street to Bill's house.

Tom began knocking frantically on his front door. He knew it was late but didnt seem to care at the moment. Tom heard someone moving around inside. Moments later the door opened.

"Tom what the hell are you doing? My dad is asleep upstairs! If he hea-"

Bill was cut off by Tom's lips against his. Tom had backed Bill into the frame of the door cupping his face in his hands as he kissed him softly. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, releasing his hands from holding his face and looked up at Bill.

Bill instantly smacked Tom across his face causing him to groan.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He yelled, holding his cheek.

"You kissed me!"

"And?" Tom asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Dont!" Bill hissed.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"That didn't answer the question."

"Just don't do it."

Tom blinked in confusion. Bill turned around to make sure no one had woken up and com down the stairs.

"I like you." Tom finally admitted.

"You cant." Bill shot back.

"Why? 'Cause we're both guys?" Tom raised his voice in annoyance as he moved closer to Bill.

"No. I mean, well...that's part of it..." He began to explain.

"Okay. So your a homophobe then?" Tom backed away.

"No, no. Its not that."

"You just said that was part of it." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but _I_ dont have a problem with it, its just..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Your confusing me." Tom rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. You just have to understand that we...well, we cant."

"Jesus Bill...I can't help how I feel towards you...I've fallen for you." He admitted as he brought his hands up to cover his face in embarrasment.

"Don't say that."

"Believe me I don't get it either. Your all I think about, your the only person I want to spend my time with..."

"Tom stop."

"Dammit! Bill why are doing this to me?" Tom grabbed Bill by his shoulders and shook him.

"Cause...cause I feel the same way..." Bill answered lowly.

"The why don-"

"Cause you'll get hurt. Look, your the only real friend I have. I feel like I could tell you anything. And I like you alot, believe me... but you'll get hurt if your with me."

"Wha-?"

Movement was heard from the upper floor of the house.

"You have to leave." Bill panicked.

Tom looked up to see Bill's father storming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" His father yelled walking up to the boys.

Bill gave Tom a 'you better not say anything' look. Not that he would anyway.

"I uh...I forgot what...the history homework was for tomorrow so, I needed to ask Bill." Tom lied.

"At almost eleven at night?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Well my grades aren't doing too well and i dont want to fall behind in anything." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Should have listened in class then kid." Bill's father was starting to look as though he was about to burst out in anger.

"You get upstairs!" He grabbed Bill by his hair and threw him inside.

"Dont touch him!" Tom screamed without thinking.

"What was that?"

"You- you shouldn't do that to him."

"Get the fuck off my property boy before i tear you a new one too..." His father was holding a gun at his side.

Tom saw it and backed away from the doorstep.

"That's what I thought."

The door slammed and Tom had no choice but to begin walking back home. He would stop and turn back around to Bill's house, hearing screams and crashing coming from inside.

Tom panicked and did the only thing that came to mind.

"HELP!!"

Ŧ

okay, end chapter 2. xD

I think its ehh..

i dont have anymore time to revise this chapter, have to get it up its been a while since the first one. haha -rubs back of head-

Sending out a warning for next chapter. Real yumminess starts next. I excited. haha. xD

Dont like? Dont read!

You'll see the school life in the next chappy as well. Some confusion will be cleared up too about what Bill's father actually does to him...and how his mother could care less...okay, lots happening next so I'll update soon.

Read and reveiw.

xD


	3. UPDATE!

Oh my god guys I am soooooo so sooo sorry it has been so f-ing long since I have updated. A lot has happened over the past month and it has just been hell for me.

My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and my mind has been elsewhere because of it.

Taking care of her on top of college and work has not been easy and I can do nothing but apologize a billion times to you all. I have had no time to even get on the computer to at least let you all know what's going on.

OMG I'M so sorry!! -cries-

Sorry for the emo rant.

Ok, I am continuing this.

You will get an update by the end of next week.

I wont be able to get back on the computer till then.

-apologizes again-

I promise chapters updated faster now.

I have to make up for lost time.

I hope you all understand, again I'm so sorry.

-Tokiohotel90


End file.
